A couple of seconds
by Rita C
Summary: A moment in the lives of Spike and Willow


Title: A couple of seconds  
  
Pairing: Willow/Spike as it should be, if the writers weren't all blind  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not sure who owns the Buffy 'verse but sure as hell it ain't me. They're not mine and I'm not making any money out of this. If I was, I'd be in the Caribbean by now. This is written purely for my own enjoyment and that of others like me, who love these characters. Sue me and you'll get a truckload full of cigarette butts.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! Most required for survival of the author (whether or not that's a good thing it's up to you). Send it to Parker_m_@hotmail.com  
  
Distribution: Print it, light a fire with it, make little airplanes with the printed paper and throw them out the window for all I care. Drop me a line so I can visit your site and see my name onscreen and all's well in my little universe.  
  
Author's note: Didn't feel like working one day so I wrote this instead. Hey, what the bosses don't know can't hurt me.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
They were gaining on them. That was the only thought still running through her mind, other than the one that kept telling her legs to move faster. They were getting closer. She was running behind her companion and her heart was almost bursting out of her chest with the effort of keeping up with him. And the stupid demons were still gaining on them!  
  
Suddenly, she saw Spike turning a corner and she hurried to follow him, only to discover he was nowhere to be seen. 'Great! Now what?' She kept running, hoping to see a glimpse of blonde hair, a flash of the tail of a black duster, anything that would let her know he hadn't deserted her. And then, she felt something pulling her into a narrow alley.  
  
Willow was pushed against the wall of a building, Spike's hand clamping her mouth, preventing her from screaming, his body pressed tightly against hers in an effort to blend into the shadows. The sound of the running demons was approaching and yet, Willow's mind was now focused on something else entirely. Spike. Spike's hand touching her lips. Spike's body touching everything else. For the first time that night, she felt thankful that it was dark and he couldn't see her blushing.  
  
"S'alright pet. I think we've lost them."  
  
It took her brain a couple of seconds to process what he was saying and a couple more to realize that he wasn't letting her go. She opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Oh... yeah. Maybe we should, you know, go to Giles and... and warn Buffy."  
  
The second the words were out of her mouth, she mentally kicked herself. 'Smooth Rosenberg. The star of your nightly dreams is holding you against a wall and you mention Giles. Real smooth.'  
  
Spike smiled. This was just too funny. He finally had her where he wanted her and she thought he was letting her go.  
  
A couple more seconds ticked by before she risked looking up into his face. He was staring at her with a look she couldn't quite place. It was a look she was used to see directed at Buffy and even Anya, but seldom to her. She was tempted to just lean forward and smack a kiss into those magnificent lips but decided that her pounding heart and the smallest hint of pressing her body against his – something that couldn't be avoided, from where she was standing – were enough humiliation for one night. He'd have a good laugh out of that, no point in giving him more to amuse himself with.  
  
Spike was having a hard time controlling himself as well. He could hear her heart beating wildly, feel the heat her body was radiating, smell the wonderful perfume of her arousal. She was pressed against him in all the right places, soft and warm, and all he wanted was to find out if she was like that all over. He pressed himself against her a little harder and heard her gasp.  
  
"Funny how your mind woks luv. I wasn't thinking about going to Giles and warning Buffy."  
  
"What... what were you thinking about?" He decided then that the time for playing it cool was over. "You. Pressed against me. Ways of keeping you that way. Stuff like that." His eyes darkened before he continued. "Only, in my thoughts, we both had a lot less clothing."  
  
She lost it then. Pressing forward, she started kissing him, nibbling at his lower lip, pulling it into her mouth. Her hands roamed up his arms, feeling the muscles bunch up at her touch, all the way up to his neck. She entwined her fingers in his hair and pressed their heads closer together.  
  
Spike was in heaven. He didn't know id that was possible but surely nothing else could feel this good. He used one of his hands to hold her thigh, lifting her leg up so he could rub against her, while the other hand roamed her body, getting acquainted with her curves. He could feel her moaning against his mouth and he let o of her lips, allowing the sweet sound to fill his ears while he kissed her jaw all the way down to her neck.  
  
His hands moved south then, over the hem of her skirt, before moving back up again, touching her bare thighs. He ripped off her panties and threw them aside as he felt her fingers undoing his belt before very slowly unzipping his fly.  
  
It was his turn to moan. Her warm fingers were touching him, ghost like touches that were enough to leave him on fire. His demon was roaring, telling him to take control of the situation, to make her his before she made him hers. He looked at her.  
  
She could drown in his eyes. Two deep blue pools that were now a stormy midnight black. She could spend hours just looking into his eyes. And maybe she would... later. There were other matters at hand right now.  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
The question took her by surprise, because it was one she hadn't bothered to ask herself. She knew she wanted him, but there were consequences to what was about to happen, and part of her wasn't sure if it would be worth it. Until she saw another question in his eyes, one he hadn't dared to voice. One that spoke about eternity together, and not only this one moment.  
  
She put her hand against his face, gently tracing his cheekbones with her fingers and felt her entire core shake when he closed his eyes and leaned into the caress. She kissed him, whispering against his lips. "Yes."  
  
He opened his eyes then, and seeing her smile at him, needed no further encouragement. His hands went to her tiny waist and lifted her up, using the wall behind her for leverage. He felt her nails dig into his back as he sank into her heat.  
  
She was dying. If a lightning bolt came and struck her down she would have died a happy woman. A very happy woman. Her legs had wrapped themselves around his waist of their own volition, which was just fine because it left her hands free for touching his body.  
  
He was moving against her ever so slowly, touching places no one had ever touched before. He moved out of her once more and she ran her nails down his back, leaving a bloody mark in its wake. He sped up then, pounding into her with reckless abandon, his hands in her hair, his tongue in her mouth, both fighting for dominance.  
  
She felt him change into the face of the demon, sinking his fangs into her neck, marking her the way she had just marked him. Her orgasm hit her then, a million fireworks exploding behind her closed eyelids. She distantly heard him roar as he found his own release.  
  
After what felt like hours, she slowly opened her eyes to the feel of him licking her neck and purring contently. He sounded like a cat that had just been given a huge bowl of milk. She giggled at the thought.  
  
"I hope that means you don't regret this."  
  
"Nope... I don't regret any of this."  
  
His eyes were back to his normal blue as he looked up at her. "Good. 'Cause I have no intention of letting you go now that I have you."  
  
"That's good to know. 'Cause I have no intention of letting you go either."  
  
He kissed her again, before untangling his hands from her hair and letting her go. She felt him slipping from her before she too started to move. She looked around for her panties and gave him a dirty look upon finding them torn.  
  
He was leaning against the wall of the building, lighting a cigarette, looking for all the world like the Big Bad he claimed to be. "Maybe you should consider not wearing any more of those luv." He winked at her.  
  
She suddenly widened her eyes. "Oh Gods. The demons! We need to warn Buffy."  
  
"Pet... I need to tell you. Those demons... they're harmless."  
  
"What? That's... how... "She looked at him suspiciously. "Then why did you ran from then?"  
  
He looked at her half ashamed, half amused. "I figured it would be a good way to get you alone for a while." Moving towards her, he kissed her softly, before adding "Forgive me?"  
  
She smiled at him. "I don't know. Lying to me is not a very good way to start this relationship. Maybe I need a little something to help me take my mind off of it." She winked at him. "Wanna help me with that?"  
  
"Gladly." 


End file.
